Lexique Interactif Harry Potter EN-FR
by Itack23
Summary: Un lexique sur l'Univers d'Harry Potter, avec certaines traductions modifiées par rapport à la version officielle qui me semble plus cohérente, et que je modifierai au fur et à mesure selon VOS suggestions. Je me suis dit que cela pourrait aider à motiver de potentiels nouveaux écrivains et traducteurs en herbe à se lancer!


**IMPORTANT: Ce document est un projet que j'ai commencé depuis quelques temps déjà, un lexique de traduction de nombreux termes spécifiques au monde d'Harry Potter. Il s'agit par moment de _mes _propres traductions, lorsque je ne suis pas satisfait de certaines des traductions officielles (certains noms, certains sorts, ...). CEPENDANT j'aimerai faire en sorte que ce Lexique puisse être interactif: j'ai mis de très nombreux termes rencontrés dans les livres et dans les fanfictions, mais ceux-là n'en représentent qu'une petite partie. J'ai mis ceux qui changeaient le plus ou reviennent fréquemment.  
****N'hésitez pas à suggérer des ajouts à mettre ainsi que de potentielles traductions (officielles ou modifiées) ou même l'ajout ou la modification de catégories de classement. Je les ajouterai au fur et à mesure si cela me semble pertinent!  
**

**A/N: Pour ceux qui ont lu ma première traduction, voici ce que je voulais dire par 'petit projet personnel'. Cela représente un bon moment de recherche à travers les livres et de nombreux sites internet ainsi qu'un bon moment de réflexion personnelle sur certaines traductions possibles.**

**Conseil: Si vous cherchez un terme en particulier, ctrl+F est votre ami! C'est pour cela que j'ai tout mis sur une seule page plutôt que faire des chapitres pour chaque catégorie.**

* * *

**Noms de Personnages, d'Animaux, Surnoms**

**Wizards/Witches = Sorciers/Sorcières **

Aberforth Dumbledore = Abelforth Dumbledore

Alastor Moody = Alastor Maugrey

Arabella Doreen Figg = Arabella Dorine Figg

Argus Filch = Argus Rusard

Barty Crouch = Barty Croupton

Bathilda Bagshot = Bathilda Tourdesac

(Saul) Croaker = (Saul) Funestar _(Son prénom change souvent dans les fanfics. Je préfère utiliser Croaker par pur habitude personnelle puisque de toute façon Funestar n'est pas un personnage apparaissant vraiment dans l'histoire de base)_

Daphne Greengrass = Daphné Greengrass

Dolores Umbridge = Dolores Ombrage

Draco Malfoy = Drago Malfoy _(Draco irait aussi je trouve, ça rend même mieux)_

Florian Fortescue = Florian Fortarôme

Greta Catchlove = Greta Grandamour

Ludo Bagman = Ludo Verpey

Madam Malkin = Madame Guipure

Mafalda Hopkirk = Mafalda Hopkrik

Marvolo Gaunt = Elvis Marvolo Gaunt

Mundungus Fletcher = Mondingus Fletcher

Neville Longbottom = Neville Londubat

Newt Scamander = Norbert Dragonneau

Oliver Wood = Olivier Dubois

Penelope Clearwater = Pénélope Deauclaire

Pomona Sprout = Pomona Chourave

Poppy Pomfrey = Pompom Pomfresh _(je trouve le nom français ridicule donc je garde Poppy personnellement)_

Proudfoot = Fiertalon

Puddifoot = Pieddodu

Severus Snape = Severus Rogue

Stan Shunpike = Stan Rocade

Sybill Trelawney = Sibylle Trelawney

Tom Marvolo Riddle = Tom Elvis Jedusor

Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank = Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche

**Surnoms**

Boy-who-lived = le Survivant

Dark Lord = Seigneur des Ténèbres

Dark Tosser / Dark Wanker = L'Abruti des Ténèbres / Le seigneur des Connards (ce n'est que des exemples, ce sont des surnoms désignant Voldemort souvant utiliser dans les pensées d'Harry)

Freak = Tordu (terme utilisé par les Dursleys pour désigner Harry et plus généralement les sorciers, j'ai eu du mal à trouver un équivalent satisfaisant en français)

Golden Boy (Dumbledore's/Gryffindor's) = Le Prodige/L'Enfant Prodige/L'Enfant Prodigue (de Dumbledore/de Gryffondor) _(attention à la différence de 'prodige' et 'prodigue'! Les deux peuvent être utilisées mais ont des sens très différents)  
_

He-who-must-not-be-named = Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom

Mad-Eye = Fol Œil

Padfoot = Patmol / (plus rarement) Snuffles = Sniffle

Pup (surnom donné à Harry par Sirius et Rémus) = Loupiot

Moony = Lunard

Prongs = Cornedrue

Scabbers = Croûtard

The Choosen One = L'Elu

Wormtail = Queudver

You-Know-Who = Vous-Savez-Qui / Tu-Sais-Qui

**Animaux (familiers, bêtes magiques,…) et êtres magiques divers**

Acromantula = Acromentule

Basilisk = Basilic

Buckbeak = Buck

Bowtruckle = Botruc

Chinese Fireball = Boutefeu Chinois

Common Welsh Green = Vert gallois commun

Cornish Pixie = Lutin de Cornouailles

Crookshanks = Pattenrond

Dementor = Détraqueur

Fang = Crockdur

Fawkes = Fumseck

Fluffly = Touffu

Giant squid = Calmar géant

Grawp = Graup

Grim = Sinistros

Hag = Harpie

House-Elf = Elfe de Maison

Hungarian Horntail = Magyar à pointes

Kreacher = Kreattur

Lethifold = Moremplis

Merpeople = Êtres de l'eau _[3 catégories: Sirènes/Tritons (Beaux, eaux chaudes, de Grêce) Merrows (Irlande) Selkies (Ecosse, comme ceux du Lac de Poudlard)]_

Mrs Norris = Miss Teigne

Norwegian Ridgeback = Norvégien à crête

Owl = Chouette / Owl a letter = Envoyer un hibou

Peruvian Vipertooth = Dent-de-vipère du Pérou

Pigwidgeon / Pig = Coquecigrue / Coq

Pygmy Puff = Boursouflet

Thestral = Sombral

Unicorn = Licorne

**Les creatures mentionnées par Luna Lovegood**

Blibbering Humdinger = Énormus à Babille

Crumple-Horned Snorkacs = Ronflak Cornu

Heliopath = Héliopathe

Nargles = Nargole

Umgubular Slashkilter = Tranchesac Ongubulaire

Wrackspurt = Joncheruine

**Fantômes**

Bloody Baron = Baron Sanglant

Grey Lady = Dame Grise

Fat Friar = Moine Gras

Moaning Myrtle = Mimi Geignarde

Nearly Headless Nick = Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête

**Goblins = Gobelins**

_Pure avis personnel, mais je trouve que les noms anglais sont très biens et n'ont pas besoin de traduction._

Griphook = Gripsec

Gobbledegook = Gobelbabil _(langue des gobelins)_

**Sorts**

**Sorts**_(attention, je change de nombreuses traductions ici)_

/!\ _Classification générale des sorts selon moi (n'est pas forcément toujours correcte)_

_Charm = Sortilège (a un but fonctionnel : couper un objet, le faire léviter,…)_

_Hex = Charme (magie lancée sur un objet ou sur quelqu'un mais dont le but premier n'est pas destinée à blesser ; très peu utilisé dans la traduction mais apparait quelques fois)_

_Curse = Maléfice (magie ayant pour but principal de se battre, de faire souffrir, de blesser, de tuer)_

_Jinx = Envoûtement (désignement souvent un sort relativement peu puissant, souvent des sorts ayant un but de distraire, particulièrement des sorts utilisés pour faire des blagues comme celui de croche-patte ou de Jambencoton ; le terme n'apparait jamais dans la traduction il me semble, 'jinx' est toujours traduit par maléfice ou sortilège)  
_

_Spell = / (Termes génériques, pouvant être traduits selon l'un des trois précédents en fonction des cas)_

Banishing Charm = Sortilège d'Expulsion

Bludgeoning Curse = maléfice d'impact / malefice impacteur

(Full) Body-bind Curse = Maléfice d'Immobilisation (complète)

Bubble-Head Charm = Sortilège de Têtenbulle

Cheering Charm = Sortilège d'Allégresse

Chest Crushing Curse = Maléfice Concasseur de Torse

Crucio = Endoloris / Cruciatus curse = Sortilège (du) Doloris

Cushioning charm = Sortilège de Rembourrage _(Sortilège de Coussinage dans la version officielle)_

Cutting Curse = Maléfice tranchant / maléfice trancheur

Cutting Charm = Sortilège de coupe

Death curse / Killing Curse = Maléfice de (la) Mort

Disarming Charm = Sortilège de Désarmement

Fidelius Charm = Sortilège de Fidelitas

Fiendfyre = Feudeymon

Jump Charm = Sortilège de Bond

Protean Charm = Sortilège Protéiforme

Scourgify Spell = Sort Récurtout _(je préfère dire 'Sort de Nettoyage' puisque celui-ci est souvent utilisé sur une personne en plus de pouvoir être utilisé sur un endroit ou objet)_

Silencing Charm = Sortilège de Mutisme

Stinging Hex = Charme Piquant/de Piqûre

Slashing curse = Maléfice lacérant / maléfice lacérateur

Stunning Spell = Sortilège de Stupéfixion

Summoning Charm = Sortilège d'Attraction

Vanishing Spell = Sort de Disparition

Warming Charm = Sortilège Réchauffant

**Pouvoirs spéciaux / rares / complexes ou en rapport à ces pouvoirs**

Allure (Veela's) = le Charme (des Vélanes)

Apparition / Side-along apparition = Transplanage / Transplanage accompagné

Dark Mark = Marque Noire

Metamorphmagus = Métamorphomage

Parseltongue = Fourchelang

Secret-Keeper = Gardien du Secret

Splinch = Désartibulement

**Lieux, magasins, …**

Borgin and Burkes = Barjow et Beurk

Dervish and Banges = Derviche et Bang

Diagon Alley = Chemin de Traverse

Eeylops Owl Emporium = Au Royaume du Hibou

Flourish and Blotts = Fleury et Bott

Forbidden Forest = Forêt Interdite

Gladrags Wizardwear = Gaichiffon

Godric's Hollow reste pareil

Great Hall = Grande Salle

Hog's Head = La Tête de Sanglier

Hogsmeade = Pré-au-Lard

Hogwarts (School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) = Poudlard (Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie)

Knockturn Alley = Allées des Embrumes

Leaky Cauldron = Chaudron Baveur

Ottery St-Catchpole = Loutry Ste Chaspoule

Owlery = Volière

Platform 9 ¾ = Voie 9 ¾

Restricted Section (of the Library) = Réserve (de la Bibliothèque)

Room of Requirement = Salle sur Demande / Come and go room = Pièce Va-et-vient

Scrivenshaft = Scribenpenne

Shrieking Shack = Cabane Hurlante

St Mungo = Ste Mangouste

The Burrow = Le Terrier

Three Broomsticks = Les Trois Balais

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes = Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux

**Plantes / Potions**

Bezoar = Bézoard

Boil-cure potion = Potion pour soigner les furoncles

Calming draught = Philtre apaisant

Devil's Snare = Filet du Diable

Draught of Living Death = Filtre/Goutte de Mort Vivante

Gillyweed = Branchiflore

Mandrake = Mandragore

Pepperup Potion = Pimentine

Polyjuice = Polynectar

Skele-Gro = Poussos

Whomping Willow = Saule cogneur

Wolfbane potion = potion Tue-loup

Wormwood = Armoise

**Statuts de 'pureté' des Sorciers/Sorcières**

Halfblood = Sang-mêlé

Muggleborn = né-Moldu ou alors 'd'origine moldue'

\- Mudblood = Sang-de-Bourbe

Muggle raised = Elevé par des Moldu / Elevé-Moldu

Pure-blood = Sang-pur

\- Blood traitor(s) = Traitre(s) à son(leur) sang (Sang-pur se montrant amical envers les nés-Moldus & Moldus, s'opposant à la pensée de la suprémacie des Sang-purs )

Squib = Cracmol

Veela = Vélane

_Vu dans 'The Impossible Magic' de LilCodingBadger : Sang-Moldu, Sang-Mêlé et Sang-Sorcier (permet de mettre sur un certain pied d'égalité, noms moins préjudiciables)_

**En rapport avec Poudlard (matières, examens,…)**

Ancient Runes = Etude des Runes

Charms = Sortilèges

Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) = Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM)

Exceeds Expectations = Effort Exceptionnel

Governor = Membre du Conseil d'Administration

Gryffindor = Gryffondor

Head Boy/Girl = Préfet-en-Chef pour les garcons/les filles

Herbology = Botanique

Hufflepuff = Poufsouffle

N.E.W.T (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) = A.S.P.I.C (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante)

O.W.L (Ordinary Wizarding Level) = B.U.S.E (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire)

Outstanding = Optimal

Ravenclaw = Serdaigle

Slytherin = Serpentard

Sorting = Répartition

Sorting Hat = Choixpeau

Transfiguration = Métamorphose

Triwizard Tournament = Tournoi des Trois Sorciers

Yule Ball = Bal de Noël _(dans Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu)_

**Emplois, organisations, journaux**

Curse-Breaker = Briseur de Maléfices / Conjureur de Sorts / Briseur de Sorts (tous utilisés dans les livres)

Dark Magic / Wizard / Witch = Magie / Mage / Magicienne(?) Noir(e)

Death Eaters = Mangemorts

Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) = Département de la justice magique (DJM)

Hit Wizard = ? _(la traduction officielle est 'Tireur d'Elite de Baguette Magique'… Je cherche encore une meilleure alternative)_

International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) = Confédération Internationale des Sorciers (CIS) aussi utilisé dans les livres : Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Ministry of Magic (MoM) = Ministère de la Magie (MdlM)

Obliviator = Oubliator

Order of Merlin Second Class / First Class = Ordre de Merlin Deuxième Classe / Première Classe

Snatchers = Rafleurs

Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare = Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes

Statute of Secrecy = Code du Secret Magique / International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy = Code du Secret Magique International  
_(vous pouvez remarqué qu'en français, il est mis 'secret magique', ce qui laisserait entendre que toute créature magique s'y conforme, tandis qu'en anglais 'wizarding secrecy' laisse entendre que cela ne concerne que les Sorciers ou alors que ceux-ci sont ceux qui en décidé)  
_

Suprem Mugwump = Manitou Suprême

The Daily Prophet = La Gazette du sorcier _(Personnellement je garderai 'Daily Prophet', certains utilisent aussi 'Le Prophète Quotidien')_

The Quibbler = Le Chicaneur

Unspeakable = Langue-de-Plomb _(je n'aime pas trop ce terme du coup je préfère utiliser 'Indicible')_

Wizengamot = Magenmagot

**Quidditch**

**Postes**

Beater = Batteur

Chaser = Poursuiveur

Keeper = Gardien

Seeker = Attrapeur

**Balles**

Bludger = Cognard

Golden Snitch = Vif d'or

Quaffle = Souafle

**Balais**

Cleansweep = Brossdur

Firebolt = Éclair de Feu

**Equipes** _(il y en a plein, je vais juste mettre celle qu'on voit dans les livres et dans certaines fics)_

Chudley Cannons = Canons de Chudley

Holyhead Harpies = Harpies de Holyhead

Puddlemere United = Club de Flaquemare

Sweetwater All-Stars = All-Stars de Sweetwater

Wimbourne Wasps = Frelons de Wimbourne

**Autres objets magiques/du monde des Sorciers**

Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans = Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue

Butterbeer = Bièraubeurre

Cauldron Cakes = Fondants du Chaudron

Chocolate Frog = Chocogrenouille

Deathly Hallows = Reliques de la Mort

Elder Wand = Baguette de Sureau

Exploding Snap = Bataille explosive

Extendable Ear = Oreilles à rallonges

Floo powder = Poudre de cheminette

Firewhisky = Whisky Pur Feu

Fizzing Whizzbees = Fizwizbiz

Galleon = Gallion

_'Hogwarts, a History'_ = '_L'histoire de poudlard'_

Howler = Beuglante

Knight Bus = Magicobus

Knut = Noise

Lemondrop = Pastille au citron _('Sorbet Citron' officiellement, mais c'est un bonbon donc... ouais)_

Pensieve = Pensine

Portkey = Portoloin

Quick-Quotes Quill = Plume à Papote

Remembrall = Rapeltout

Sickle = Mornille

Time-Turner = Retourneur de Temps

Vanishing cabinet = Armoire à disparaitre

**Ma version légèrement modifiée de la Prophétie**

"Celui ayant le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… naît de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, naît lorsque meurt le septième mois... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un doit mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui ayant le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres naîtra lorsque meurt le septième mois..."

_(Peu de changement avec la version officielle, mais les quelques changements que je fais sont pour mieux respectés les temps de conjugaisons de la version anglaise. Cela peut avoir une grande influence dans certains cas)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Rien de tout ceci n'est de moi (sauf les mots de mes traductions) tout appatient à J.K Rowling!**

**Sources principales des traductions:**** \- Tous les livres de Mme. Rowling  
**

** \- le site harrypotterPOINTfandomPOINTcom**

** \- une multitude de postes, commentaires, blogs,... trop nombreux pour tous les citer etdont certains ont d'ailleurs été supprimés depuis...**

** \- L'Imagination et la Réflection, de très bonnes amies qui s'entendent parfois mal avec Patience (bref, moi-même quoi)**

**Remerciement aux personnes suivantes pour les suggestions ou traductions qu'elles ont faites:**

**LilCodingBadger**

**Harry-Sterek-1968**


End file.
